


Rigged

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Echoes universe, Gen, Movie fic, Pre-Echoes, Pre-Movie, Prompt Fic, princess bride quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: A failed raid on an Abaharaki base lowers Dilandau's defenses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submission for Gurakruor! The quote is taken from the Princess Bride Quote prompts on Tumblr!

“Base of operations, my ass!” Dilandau cursed as he shoved his way through to the front of the pack. The large shelter beneath the forest floor laid empty before them and the small band of soldiers sent to assist them. 

“It looks like it was abandoned in a hurry; they probably had an in let them know we were coming.” Ryoun had crouched down and picked up a discarded shoe that seemed to be missing its mate. “Maybe our informant?”

“I’ll butcher him if he was that idiotic.” Dilandau kicked an empty bottle across the room, and they heard it smash against some wall out of sight. He gestured to the soldiers to head back up to the surface and growled in irritation. Folken was going to take this out on him as well.

“What do we do now, sir?” Gatti looked over the several crates; his hands rested on the top corners. “They probably took everything that was important.” He leaned over the crate a bit and examined the lid. 

“This raid is over, lets seek out what we can and move along,” Dilandau ordered. He walked to the western wall where a rack of wine still had occupants on it’s shelves. “Maybe we can at least salvage what we can from this damn base.” 

“Lord Dilandau,” Gatti trailed off and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Dilandau stopping at the wine. He rushed to the western wall and without much thought of how it’d look, he picked him up, stepped backwards, and turned him away. 

“What the hell are you doing Gatti?!” Dilandau snapped, still suspended a couple inches from the ground by his waist. 

Ryoun hadn’t been sure whether to laugh at the scene or what Dilandau would do to Gatti for this. Dilandau had already bruised Gatti’s rib when the blonde tried hugging him.

“Explosives,” Gatti whispered and put Dilandau back on his feet. 

“What?” Dilandau’s eyes narrowed on the other; his face still flushed from frustration.

Miguel was the first to freeze. “I’m going to stand still until we are ready to get out of here. Ryoun do you mind carrying me?” he asked. 

“Not on your life,” Ryoun said. He crossed his arms and remained still just in case he ended up tripping any kind of trap himself. 

Dilandau’s brows furrowed. “This is insanity, why would they do that?” 

“Let’s say that informant told them you were coming, pretty sure they are going to attach flint and cannon powder to your favorite thing in order to blow you up.” Gatti crouched and reached deep into the cabinet. 

Everyone backed up. 

“I believe everything to be a trap,” Gatti smiled and he slipped the trip wire off and eased it into a neutral position. Standing, he slipped the bottle out of the shelf and presented it to Dilandau with his affectionate grin. “It’s the reason I’m still alive.”

Dilandau snatched the bottle from him and flashed a bemused grin at his subordinate. “Maybe you should be the one carrying Miguel around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
